cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Tapes (2008 series)
Lost Tapes (TV series; 2008-2010) Note: these ae the only confirm actors who appeared and die, there are other actors who appeared and die, but their names are unknown. Male Deaths * Cyrus Alexander (Scott Sumner) (Ep 1.9 Megaconda) * Carlos Antonio (Ramirez) (Ep 1.1 Chupucabra) * Travis Beaty (Severin) (Ep 1.14 Hellhound) * Alexander Carroll (John Sloan) (Ep 3.10 Reptilian) * Cameron Cash (Dr. Jeremy Rhineholdt) (3.4 Poltergeist) * Justin Chu Cary (Tyler Crenshaw) Ep 2.6 White River Monster) * Graham Clarke (Porter Voss) (Ep 3.7 Wendigo: American cannibal) * Myles Cranford (Malcolm Clement) (Ep 3.1 Zombies) * Brad Culver (Austin Pace) (Ep 2.4 Werewolf) * Ryan Deal (Brad Downing) (Ep 3.2 Kraken) * Marcus DeAnda (Santiago Vargas) (Ep 3.8 Q: the Serpent God) * Justin Deely (Tyler) (Ep 1.5 Oklahoma Octopus) * Ivan Djurivic (Lead Vampire) (Ep 2.1 Vampire) * Jay Donnell (Bill Cooper) (3.4 Poltergeist) * Chad Fishbourne (Trent Dorsey) (Ep 3.7 Wendigo: American Cannibal) * Taymour Ghazi (Brian Cavanaugh) (Ep 3.9 Beast of Bray Road) * Matthew Godfrey (Agent Mark West) (Ep 3.5 Devil Monkey) * Edward Gusts (Ron) (Ep 3.2 Kraken) * Jan Milligan (Woody Shields) (Ep 3.8 Q: The Serpent God) * Jack Nathan Harding) (Exterminator Stan Polanski) (2.1 Vampire) * Justin Hibbard (Randall Steiner) (Ep 3.9 Beast of Bray Road) * Derek Krantz (Vince Gabriel) (Ep 3.7 Wendigo: American Cannibal) * Christian Magdu (Oil Rig Worker) (Ep 3.2 Kraken) * Jayson Matthews (Levi) (Ep 2.3 Southern Sasquatch) * Devin McNichol (Owen) (Ep 3.5 Devil Monkey) * Jimmy McFinn (Rob Neil) (Ep 2.4 Werewolf) * Joberde Metellus (Kelso) (Ep 3.3 Strigoi Vampire) * Francisco Ovalle (Cult Member) (Ep 3.8 Q: The Serpent God) * Adrian Quinonez (Silvas) (Ep 3.3 Strigoi Vampire) * Ahmad Russ (Zombie #1) (Ep 3.1 Zombies) * Henrik Rutgersson] (Oil Rig Worker) (3.2 Kraken) * David Sawyer (Eric Oleson) (Ep 1.2 Bigfoot) * Rob Savage (Tom Kiniry) (Ep 3.9 Beast of Bray Road) * Franco Vega (Alzado) (Ep 2.8 Alien) * Andy Wagner (Tanner Noble) (Ep 3.1 Zombies) * David Wilbur (Ken Tobar) (Ep 1.9 Megaconda) * Chad Williams (Jonah Urko) (Ep 2.5 Death Crawler) * Matthew Wolf (Jared Slate) (Ep 3.6 Yeti) Female Deaths * Hannah Beck (Stacy Foster) (3.5 Devil Monkey) * Katharine Brandt (Alex Turner) (3.6 Yeti) * Sarah Grant Brendeckee (Sasha) (3.2 Kraken) * Anastasia Coon (Captain Miranda Bach) (Ep 2.8 Alien) * Stephanie Czajkowski (Shelby Nash) (Ep 3.7 Wendigo: American Cannibal) * Theresa Deveaux (Dr. Naomi Robeson) (Ep 3.3 Strigoi Vampire) * Jodi Fleisher (Karen Urko) (Ep 2.5 Death Crawler) * Cooper Harris (Chrissy Copper) (Ep 2.2 Lizard Man) * Laura Howard (Sophie Moon) (Ep 2.4 Werewolf) * Amy Kline (Luna) (Ep 1.14 Hellhound) * Zarah Mahler (Annabel Lilith) (Ep. 1.14 Hellhound) * Ashley Morey (Lane Corey) (Ep 3.7 Wendigo: American Cannibal) * Lauren Olipra (Sharon Novak) (Ep. 1.3 Monster of Monterey) * Laura Ornelas (Ophelia) (Ep 1.14 Hellhound) * Jackie Quinones (Rhonda Ramirez) (Ep 3.10 Reptilian) * Lourdes Reynolds (Author/Researcher) (Ep 3.8 Q: the Serpent God) * Trista Robinson (Zombie #2) (Ep 3.1 Zombies) * Jennifer Del Rosario (Ruthie) (Ep 1.5 Oklahoma Octopus) * Carlye Tamaren (April DeSoto) (Ep 3.7 Wendigo: American Cannibal) * Sherill Turner (Zombie #3) (Ep 3.1 Zombies) * Cristina Valle (Mrs. Ramirez) (Ep. 1.1 Chupcabra) * Maya Waterman (Hazel) (Ep 1.7 Death Raptor) * kerri Yoder (Jan) (Ep 2.9 Bear Lake Monster) Category:TV Series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2010 TV series endings Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Horror Category:Mockumentaries Category:Thriller Category:Mystery Category:True Paranormal